Love and Other Drugs
by himitsutsubasa
Summary: Kyntak and Six go clubbing. When Six gets his drink spiked, hijinks ensue. Kyntak/Six. Chapter 2 rated M, special twist ending.
1. Chapter 1

A cloud of nausea smashed into his face and Six crumpled. _What happened?_ He remembered there was a club and then nothing.

* * *

><p>"Six, you see that blonde?" Kyntak sided up next to Six at a quiet table. Six nodded. A blonde girl barely older than themselves. She was dressed in a skimpy top and jeans that cut off mid-thigh. She appeared relatively normal except for the bright pink streaks in her hair. But in this club it was normal. Kyntak grinned. "I got her number." Six wasn't impressed.<p>

"Good for you." Kyntak looked six up and down letting his eyes linger over every wrinkle in Six's clothing.

"Why are you wearing a coat? It's hot." Six didn't respond. He glanced the small gaggle of poufy haired teens that were checking him out. He could stay and rick getting asked onto the dance floor or leave and get ambushed by one outside. Both sounded completely unappetizing and put him off his cola. Kyntak sipped absentmindedly at his while checking out a brunette in the window's reflection. Six noticed Kyntak had bothered to shave that morning. A plan popped into his head. This was the best part about having a twin. "Kyntak, as happy as you are do you mind helping me out?" Kyntak only gave him a knowing look and patted him on the shoulder.

"I suppose you want to borrow my dastardly good looks to pick up one of the girls over there?" Kyntak nodded over at the gaggle of giggles. "You know, not everyone likes the dark brooding type."

"Not quite."

* * *

><p>"Explain to me why we switched clothes?" Kyntak joined Six in the men's restroom and started stripping.<p>

"Those girls are bothering me with their giggles. And, the boys are no comfort. One looks like he is going to eat me. So we switch. I leave in your clothes and you go home with your lady friend." The plan was a get out fast one. Six pulled on Kyntak's "I Survived ChaoArmy Training", with a picture of a whip, shirt. It was a gift from Jack. The makeup artist it was so funny. Six had one that said "Darker and Edgier, Therefore Sexier." Six almost torched it but buried it under his floor boards instead. Kyntak pulled the beanie Six procured from another patron over is blonde hair.

"I don't get why you are running. I mean you missions mostly consist of it but from hot girls? You have a few screws loose." Kyntak fixed the hat so it covered all of his blonde hair.

"I'm no Casanova." Six cut off a comment from Kyntak, "No, I do not think you are one."

"So, you're a virgin." Kytak sounded smug as he adjusted the coat collar in the mirror. Six didn't dignify that observation with a comment. His sexual status was none of Kyntak's business.

"Are you done?" Kyntak wore Six's dark coat and jeans. Six pulled the hood on the sweatshirt over his head. They even switched their shoes, being the same shoe size. _Having a twin has its good points._ He saw Kyntak trying to scowl and look brooding. _Or not._

"Okay. When we get out there stay with me at the table for a few minutes then I'll leave." Six walked out of the restroom and back to his table. He took Kyntak's seat and drink knowing that if he sat in his own someone may have noticed they looked too much alike. The chances were slim bit not impossible.

The loud music seemed to pound even louder than in the restroom. Six's ears had a special mechanism that closed the canal to silence loud noises. Now it was straining to keep the noise out. Six knew his upper ceiling was 110 decibels. This was feeling more like 150. Exposure to music that loud would make him deaf. Out of all the things he didn't understand, this was one of the most that puzzled him about people his age. The lights were pretty. His eyes were only slightly dazzled by the strobe lights as his owl-like irises kicked in. Six knew people liked the half night-half day appearance inside Club Insomnia. That was why it was so popular. The fancy clothing increased the chances of finding a mate. Even Kyntak's shirt had gotten him a few numbers and that was saying something. The 35% alcohol drinks they served only made it easier. Dancing was the fastest ways to get a kick of endorphins. That, combined with actual drugs, made every club hot.

Kyntak, who sounded like a fox to Six's closed ears, sat down where Six sat before. Six took a sip of Kyntak's cola ignoring the fact they were sharing a straw. _Who knows where Kyntak's mouth has been._

"Next time we go to a club, leave the coat at home. It feels like a furnace." The drug and drink induced giggling sounded closer. It sounded about two tables away. A quick glance confirmed it. Six drank the rest of the cola quickly so it looked like he was in a rush. In a sense, he was.

"Good luck with the ladies." _(They're behind you.)_ Six looked around for a place to put the empty drink. He set it on the window sill.

"Don't need luck." _(I'll handle it.)_ Kyntak raised Six's cola to his lips and finished it.

"See you later." _(I'm going to go. They're closing in_.) Six turned and started walking before they got a good look at his face.

"Bye." _(Bye.) _Kyntak turned to meet the force Six was running from.

* * *

><p>Six didn't mind being smacked in the face by a fog bank. Compared to the inside of the club, it was a fresh breeze. He inhaled the murky air. Lately the Fog seemed to be getting thicker. This was no illusion. The Diamonds confirmed it in a lab report a few weeks ago. Typically his lungs, a GM redwood hybrid, would have pulled more than enough oxygen out of the air. Now, it felt like the world was spinning. Six avoided the line and the bouncers. The last thing he wanted was someone to draw attention to him, even if they thought he was a drunk. He stumbled slightly.<p>

"Hey, sweetie, are you trying to run away from me?" An arm latched onto his own and in his peripheral Six saw the pink streaked hair.

"No, just a little too much to drink." A lie. He didn't consume alcohol. "Going home." A truth. He was going home. _Did that sound like Kyntak? Too late. I hope so._

"Aw, baby, I thought we could have some fun over at my place." She pressed her chest against his arm. Six knew they were fakes the moment they touched him. In the candid light of the street lamps, the girl wasn't very pretty. Her mouth was too big and made bigger with lipstick. Her eyes were too beady and no amount of clumpy mascara was going to fix that. Six pulled away easily.

"Sorry." He started walking but bumped into a wall of muscle.

"The lady wants you to go with her." A deep voice rumbled from above. Six raised his head to see a dark skinned man a full head taller than himself. He took on bigger in fights before.

"No, thank you." He made a move to walk past and dodged a blow. So they would try to take him by force. _Why is she trying to kidnap me? _He saw his reflection in the glass. _Or Kyntak? _He rammed a knee into the other man's stomach. When he doubled over, Six used the man's shoulders as a foot hold as he jumped. Using a light post to get even more momentum, Six flew into the air before landing unsteadily on the other side. _Flight time: 0.17 seconds._

After righting himself, he snuck one last look. The fellow was unhappy and lunging. Six felt a sick sense of vertigo. The man was almost on him as he dodged and sent out a fist. It smacking into the man's dark glasses fracturing them, but not blinding him. Six was almost knocked off balance. _What's going on?_ He planted his feet into the ground. The bull was going for another charge. Six barely made this one. He didn't make the next one. A clip to his shoulder sent him spinning to the floor. _I'm' not at full capacity._ He struggled to lift his arms and legs. They worked but didn't do much in getting him off the floor. A heavy boot smacked into his shoulder blades.

"Don't damage his face too much. I like it." So, she was one of the strange people who went club-napping. They drugged up the victims so they would leave with their captors of their own volition. The Deck didn't' have anything in the code about that but there would be soon. _There is no way I'm going anywhere with that girl._ Six heaved himself to his knees. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

Six readied his abdomen for a kick but it never came. Peering into the inky fog he saw Kyntak standing over the tall fellow. "That was too easy." He turned on the girl. She dropped whatever she held in her hand and ran. Kyntak seemed to debate for a second before picking up the bottle carefully and checking on Six. "I know you are injured, but what the hell was that? That guy was going to beat the stuffing out of you."

"I'm not sure." Six staggered as Kyntak pulled him to his feet. "She wanted you." Kytak's laugh bounced into the night.

"Great, I get the crazy one. Those girls and guys at the club wouldn't give me the time of day after they saw I was blonde." He slung Six's arm over his shoulder. "Apparently, dark and brooding does win out. What a twisted world we live in." Realizing there was no way to get Six to walk; Kyntak picked him up and carried him down the block.

Six barely registered the warm, strong arms supporting his frame. All he realized was that he didn't feel any pain. Kyntak gently placed him on the passenger side. "I wonder what she pumped into you." He shuffled through his pocket until he pulled out the napkin wrapped bottle. "You are lucky you left one of these in your pocket." Kyntak read the label. "She loaded you up on prescription morphine. About half a bottle of it." Kyntak tilted slightly. No wait. It was the bottle that tilted. Six told himself. This was messing with his head. "She wanted me bad. I guess I have that affect on the ladies." Six didn't chuckle.

"Okay, let's check for bruising." Kyntak spread Six out on the chair and pulled it into recline. He gently lifted the shirt. "You have some bruising. Can you feel this?" Six felt the coolness in Kyntak's hand, which was very welcome, but not any pain.

"No." Kyntak didn't look surprised. He continued lifting and moving the shirt. Six didn't make a move the whole time. His body felt hot. Unbearably so. Kyntak's hand was the only coolant in the area of his chest. The air just warmed on contact.

"You aren't running a fever." Kyntak put a hand on Six's forehead. The cool hand was there. Comforting. _Perfect_, Six thought, _I'm turning into a freak with a thing for his brother's hands._ A soft thrumming bloomed inside.

"Kyntak, pinch me. Don't say when. Just do it." The words came out too slowly. Kyntak was a bit baffled by the request but complied. Six felt a twinge on his abdomen but no pain. "Great. I can't feel a thing. Not to mention this stuff is addictive. Keep that bottle away at all costs." Kyntak shook his head and hit the recline button again pulling Six into a sitting position. He walked around the front of the car and got into the driver's seat.

"That was the strangest thing ever." Kyntak finally spoke after about five minutes of driving.

"What? The kids at the club liked me more than they liked you?" Six remember to hold that ever his twoin's head for the rest of his life, or at least until something better came along.

"No. It's was like I was checking myself out." He eyed Six's chest and stomach. "I have to say, I have nice abs." Six didn't' reply.

* * *

><p>Syntax. SixKyntak or Kyntak/Six

Wall is up. I can't figure love out. Back to being forever alone.

Next chapter is rated M. Read on if you would like to see some Lime(?) and a twist ending. Thank you Titian16 and Sally 3.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, let's see if you can walk." Six got to his feet shakily. Kyntak pulled Six a bit closer. At the touch, Six's arm blossomed in heat. It spread at the pace of honey, slowly reaching the rest of his body. Yep that was morphine. Apparently, pain killers had a side effect of sexual sensitivity. _I should have remembered that from the time we handled a kidnapping._ They found the girl tied up on a cot. The kidnappers had just tied her up and almost had their way with her. That girl was a receptionist at the Club/Spade head quarters. She wasn't a real agent but she was an employee. The Deck protected its own.

"Up you go." Kyntak pushed six up the steps and to the door. Hands moving like dripping tar, Six disarmed four locks and punched in the 9-digit code to disable the alarm system. He peered into the house cursing silently. Why didn't he check if anyone had intruded earlier? Just because the garden looked untouched and no electrocuted bodies lay on the floor didn't mean there was no one inside. Kyntak brought him through the house and to his little bedroom. But, it proved correct. There was no one inside. Falling onto his bed, he checked under the pillow glad to find his Sig Sauer was still concealed.

"Six," Kyntak warned, "I know you have a gun. I'm not leaving so give it over." Kyntak held out an open palm. Six debated whether to release the gun. He was in his, home but didn't two of five accidents occur in the home? Kyntak was a relatively safe person. He could crush a skull underfoot like crushing a soda can but he could be trusted. _With my life._ Six handed over the gun.

"Dude, really?" Kyntak checked the rounds. "A full gun. You have the best security system money can buy and superhuman capabilities, but you still sleep with a gun under the pillow? This job has messed you up." Kyntak's house had a basic security system and a normal set of locks. His house was like Six's, metal plated with a small patch of grass, but it had fallen into disrepair. Still now, the Hearts were looking for contractors willing to take on the job of fixing it up.

"Yes," Six muttered, turning onto his back. The morphine didn't wear off. If anything, it seemed to get stronger. Six groaned inwardly, masking his face. Kyntak was by his side in a second.

"Turn on your stomach." Six uncomplainingly flipped over. He felt air brush against his skin as the shirt lifted. "I don't see any bruising. You took a tumble there, but you're clear. On another note, your muscles are tense." Six sighed into his pillow; the thrumming grew stronger. "Have you ever heard of a masseuse? You have more money than half the city combined, but you won't go to a spa or a clinic." A cool hand rubbed his back, and he arched like a cat.

"What was that?" Kyntak resumed rubbing after receiving no answer. Soon, he pulled the shirt over Six's head and resumed rubbing. Six kept his face in the pillow. But, he didn't keep his thoughts from wandering. He concentrated on the thrumming inside his chest. It seemed to be spreading though every limb. A rumble sounded from his chest. A purr.

"Damn, you just purred. Don't deny it. I heard you." Kyntak, to Six's surprise, wasn't at the other end of the room when he flipped over. He was leaning in curiously. Six stared into the eyes he knew so well. The ones he saw in the mirror. The thrumming grew too intense to contain.

"You're turned on." Six froze. _What? _Kyntak's eyes widened and his breath hitched. "You're turned on _by me_." Six promptly tried to turn and burry his face into the pillow. Kyntak pinned him down. He could feel the blood rushing to his ears and knew his pale skin would turn a flaming red. Six wasn't going anywhere.

"You're so cute." Six felt the breath brush against his ear as he winced. Kyntak's voice was rough and low. He could feel pressure on his chest as he looked away.

"You're scared. You're scared aren't you?" Six felt a hot breath on his neck. A soft suction pulled at his neck. "Your hearts racing. Don't be scared. It's normal." A hand found its way down his abdomen. "Mm. It's normal." Arms were over his head; Kyntak was on top of him.

"I have some experience with men. I'll make it as painless as I can." He leaned in and what he said next made Six's face burn furiously. "Unless, you want it to hurt." Six didn't know what to say.

Soft lips that were only slightly chapped graced over his. They touched his forehead with a little more pressure, ran down his nose, and met at his mouth. _This is wrong._ He opened his mouth and pressed against the blonde. _But it feels so right._

* * *

><p>Six collapsed in a full sweat. Whatever this was, it was better than any work out. The thrumming faded into a residual hum. He felt Kyntak in him thrusting at a constant rhythm. Then, he hit what Six just learned was called a "sweet spot". It was a cluster of nerves that he didn't know existed. All he knew was that it made him make the most annoying sounds. He bit back moans normally, but every time Kyntak hit that sweet spot.<p>

"Mew." He could hear Kyntak chuckle from above.

"You're my little kitten." And the thrusts came with a renewed force. Six clutched at the remainder of the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He ripped them to shreds a few moments before. Kyntak dropped with almost a shudder and Six felt a heat spread through his body. The drug long since wore off, but he didn't have to tell his partner that.

"You're the best I've had." Kyntak collapsed beside him on the narrow cot. There was barely enough room. Six only looked at him dreamily.

"You're my first." The words were quiet and made his face burn. Kyntak's surprised expression was enough. _You just deflowered a virgin._ The endorphins rushing though his system got him high better than any drug. But, his body was exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes open as Kyntak propped himself up on an elbow. A warm hand drifted over his forehead, and Six closed his eyes, soaking in the touch. A light kiss graced his battered lips. He barely heard the words Kyntak said next.

"If you're this good without drugs, I won't drug you next time."

* * *

><p>Syntax. SixKyntak or Kyntak/Six

Wall is up.

Thank you Titian16 and Sally 3.


End file.
